<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The day of the mistake by AwatereJones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835326">The day of the mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones'>AwatereJones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EMP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alt Verse, Alternate Universe, Chimeron, Doctor Who References, F/M, Gen, M/M, Serial: s146 Delta and the Bannermen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day five. </p><p>Ianto has overslept, he doesn't feel right and the entire day is soooo... scratchy. If you have not read the other days, this one will not make sense guys. Alt Verse, angst, drama and some craziness.Just my usual stuff. </p><p>Don't like ... don't read. Do like ... thanks xxx </p><p>Love my Crumbly Cakes and all you sweeties xxxxxx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Johnny Davies/Rhiannon Davies, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Rhiannon Davies &amp; Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EMP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyC/gifts">KathyC</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeBeader/gifts">DeeBeader</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anton/gifts">Anton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandysan/gifts">Sandysan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brose1001/gifts">Brose1001</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstah/gifts">Monstah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ianto stirred in the bed and sighed, throwing his arm back from across his face then noting the bright light that had him turning his head to see if the drapes were still drawn. Bright light cascaded around the drapes, making them glow and he sat up with shock as he realised it was the sunlight.</p><p>He had missed dawn?</p><p>Ianto struggled from the bedding and stumbled to the drapes, flinging them open and staring out at the yard where the children were playing, Max the dog barking as he raced after a ball on his little robot legs.</p><p>"Grandy!" Mica called out then looked shocked at herself for saying that, correcting herself "I mean … uncle. You've slept the morning away. It's nearly lunch!"</p><p>Ianto didn't know if he was more angry or shocked that he had been left to snore like a band saw instead of getting some work done and he turned from the window with a little wave at his delightful minx of a grandchild to head to the shower.</p><p>Did it matter? If he had a sleep-in? Or if she called him by his proper title instead of pretendinddhe was an uncle? Stephen must have his own thoughts there. If he can call Jack Granddad … why not have Mica embrace it too.</p><p>"A sweet blonde haired little birdie tells me you are awake Tiger" Jack called as he entered the house and Ianto turned to answer when his nose was assaulted with the delicious smell of food.</p><p>They sat on the veranda of the house, watching the world inside their bubble of safety as the world outside burned. Ianto couldn't stop thinking about it, knowing it was something he had no control over. They had to wait it out, then go out and see what was left to save.</p><p>There would be something.</p><p>There was always something. IF not … they would rebuild.</p><p>"What are you thinking with that frown?"Jack asked gently "So closed off, I am getting nothing in the bond."</p><p>"Sorry. Oversleeping makes me grumpy" Ianto smiled softly to show there was no anger there "I have this weird feeling like fingernails on a blackboard, have had since I woke. I know I am being crotchety. Been a crazy few days and I think they are catching up to me, that's all."</p><p>Jack nodded and sat back from the sandwich he had been consuming "Not like you to sleep so deeply. I did try to wake you but felt like a fiend for it. You looked so lovely and clearly needed it."</p><p>"The lake didn't 'even call to me, most mornings when here she does. She must have known too" Ianto sighed, rubbing his face "I will be like a bear with a sore head for the rest of the day now, need to have an early night, reset the balance. Wake tomorrow and start my routine again."</p><p>"It really bothers you" Jack smiled as he shook his head "You and your routines."</p><p>"I know. Old and ornery. That's me" Ianto said in a creaky old voice that had Jack laughing.</p><p>"Hey guys" Owen called as he walked towards them "Have you two seen Gwen anywhere? Rhys is off with Johnny and the boys collecting some firewood from the shoreline on the other side of the island. I thought she was with them but Orin just came back and said she never left with them."</p><p>"Told you to put a frickin' bell on her" Ianto grumbled.</p><p>"Did you check with Alice? They were talking about some berry picking earlier" Jack shrugged and Owen nodded wandering off. Jack then frowned "She can't' get off the island, can she?"</p><p>"No. The lake would not let her across, surely. Shit." Ianto frowned at Jack "She wouldn't be stupid enough to try, would she?"</p><p>"And give away or position maybe?" Jack added as he rose from his chair, already alarmed at the idea.</p><p>"That feeling of dread, I've had it since I woke" Ianto said as they walked quickly towards the Hovers, checking to see none were gone. They were told that none had been taken, none were missing and no one had passed through the barrier to the outpost along the shore.</p><p>"So … she is not there" Jack muttered with a frown. A parrot alighted on a branch above them and cocked it's head at Ianto then made a scratching noise in its throat, like the static of a TV no quite getting the signal. Ianto looked up at it and blinked slowly as he listened to it do it again, this time with a whine to it.</p><p>"No." Ianto was tiring in a slow circle, that feeling of dread returned and now he felt urgency to it. Something was wrong, something was happening, a danger. Danger. Danger. Dang… Ianto started to run and Jack blinked, then followed with equal speed.</p><p>Ianto didn't know where he was going, just that it was somewhere he needed to be as he raced thought the baseball game, snatching the ball form a child's startled grip and he slammed into the building, past those sitting at desks working on projects and into the back room where he found Toshiko and two others crouched over something.</p><p>"Try that one" she said softly to someone and Jack stood there trying to work out what it was Ianto could hear.</p><p>The bat swinging in a slow arc over Toshiko's head made Jack cry out with alarm as Ianto brought the bat down with great force on the radio she had been soldering and she screamed as she fell back, throwing her arms up to shield her face as he beat the piece of tech to a pulp.</p><p>The bird had been repeating the radio channels she had been checking.</p><p>She had been connecting to the fucking grid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day five 11.50am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ianto slammed the bat down again and again until it splintered, a piece flying up for Jack to catch with a deft flick of his wrist before it hit Toshiko who was still cowering on the floor of the room. Ianto panted as he dropped the broken handle of the bat, then he knelt and pulled Toshiko into his arms as he whispered apologises for his anger.</p><p>"Did it get out?" Jack asked, anger in his tone "Did you connect to anyone? Anything?"</p><p>"There was a moment … we thought we had a signal but it slipped away" Kerri said with open fear, still plastered to the wall as she looked at the two angry men "We almost had it. Faint voices, like ghosts."</p><p>"The ghost in the machine" Jack replied, "Fucking idiots! Fucking, stupid…. Jesus Christ. Do you think it was strong enough for a ping?"</p><p>Ianto looked up from Toshiko with a silent shrug.</p><p>"Tiger? Do you think …"</p><p>"I do not know…. Perhaps. But all they would know is that someone was still here … not our location. The signal would have had to be strong and maintained for several minutes for them to trace it back to here" Ianto rose, leaving Toshiko on the floor as he rubbed his hands on his sides, slowing his upset at his loss of control "We might have raised a flag though."</p><p>'Damn it Tosh! I was worried about Gwen doing something stupid. You here you are … trying to alert the enemy to our continued existence!" Jack spluttered.</p><p>"I didn't… I mean … we were being careful" Toshiko got shakily to her feet still watching Ianto's hands moving along his clothing "The voices sounded real."</p><p>"I don't' know about you but Frannie always sounded real to me too. She was still a fucking A.I.!" Ianto huffed, then grimaced and apologised "Sorry. I didn't mean to … sorry Toshi. You just scared the bloody bones of me!"</p><p>"I never thought … I mean radio waves. How would they trace it in the cosmos, when it's not constant … I mean …"</p><p>"If you stare into the Abyss for long enough, eventually the Abyss stares back at you!" Ianto said forcefully, "Each time you seek, they might find. Always remember that Tosh. You throw a stone out there … they will eventually hear where it falls. Ripples reach a shore. Always. That was stupid! I had more faith in you!"</p><p>"I …. I didn't' think … there is no way they could triangulate…. Oh. Shit. I didn't think about the drones, they are…" her voice faded as a scratching sound started, this time somewhere else in the room and Ianto paled.</p><p>"The Drones. Toshiko. The Drone parts. Tell me you didn't fix that too!"</p><p>"I am not THAT stupid" she bristled now as she folded her arms "I only placed some bits in their right order to find the progression of the wiring for the little black box. I didn't actually connect it all together!"</p><p>"You placed a sentient A.I. thing in its alignment and didn't think it might be able to click back together like magnets?" Ianto repeated.</p><p>"Sentient …. What?" her face changed as she spun and started to pull things from a cupboard, the drone coming out to land on the floor with a dull thud. Ianto was looking for another weapon as the bat was clearly toast when the drone started to slowly move in a circle.</p><p>Seeking.</p><p>Jack pulled his Webley and fired at it, making it jump and Ianto saw the red dot that told him it was active and he bellowed as he reached out and caught it, his anger so raw that he didn't think twice as he slammed it down on the windowsill, breaking the window, the sill, the wall … right to the floor as he then lifted it again, now the bottom half of the drone was squashed in and Ianto turned, seizing the poker from the fireplace and proceeded to pound the drone with roars of anger.</p><p>Pieces of drone flew. Wood from the bare floorboards flew. Sweat flew. Swearing flew too.</p><p>Jack pulled Toshiko behind him and stood watching the meltdown, Ianto's rage and anger directed at the drone that was now toast had nothing more to do with the drone itself as he vented, sobbing as he not only grieved for those he could not save but for the work he had to now put in to protect what he has here.</p><p>Toshiko started to weep softly as she saw his pain, wanting to comfort but knowing Jack was right.</p><p>Ianto needed space for this.</p><p>The room felt like it might fly apart with his rage.</p><p>She had fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day five 12.10am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>They exited the house to find it surrounded by people, all standing silently watching like they were waiting for something and Toshiko slid in behind Jack with alarm.</p><p>"It's OK. They are not here for you Blossom" he whispered, stepping aside to let Ianto stride from the house with his hair messy and his eyes wild. As he came to a stop in the front yard many moved forward to touch him, laying their hands on him as if soothing a spooked horse.</p><p>"We need to strengthen our bubble" he said loudly "I must brace."</p><p>"Icarus" a voice called out "Are we in danger?"</p><p>"No" he said firmly "I am just … comforting myself with extra protection. I must go talk to our Lady. I must have clarity here."</p><p>Ianto started to stride off and Jack considered and then ran after him, catching his hand and walking with him as Ianto glanced at him and gave a single nod of agreement.</p><p>They walked through the fog and onto the shore with Jack stopping to look back with confusion as Ianto stepped into the water, his arms now outstretched as he seemed to wait for something. Jack considered then shrugged, following his love into the water.</p><p>Ianto looked around "Where are you!"</p><p>Jack looked around as well, now interested in who Ianto was looking for.</p><p>The water moved and rose, turning into a woman that seemed to loom over them and he tightened his grip on Ianto's hand as he looked up at the entity that seemed so damned powerful.</p><p>"Are they coming?" Ianto asked, his fear raw as he looked at her as a child would their mummy and Jack saw that he was truly afraid. His face was pale and his eyes wide as he sought something form her.</p><p>"I do not see them on the horizon" the voice was like wind chimes, sighing in a soft breeze and Jack smiled as he looked up at her, seeing the many colours of a kaleidoscope. She was beautiful.</p><p>"I am going to reinforce the bubble around the island, to be sure… I would like to include the lake. Do I have your permission and support?" Ianto asked "I seek acceptance. Comfort. Reassurance. Please my Lady."</p><p>She nodded, leaning down and letting her forehead rest against Ianto's then as Jack watched she seemed to flow over him and Jack felt her over his hand where is was still held in Ianto's. Warmth. A tingling and …. Jack felt his dick reacting to the strong affection there and he cleared his throat as he knew it was neither the time nor the place for lust ... Ianto's mouth slammed against his, pushing Jack into the shallows and Jack thought of that movie where they were on a beach … then Ianto's hands were down his pants it didn't' really matter what stupid movie he was trying to think about, Ianto sliding onto him with a hunger that had Jack barking with delight.</p><p>It was rough, pinching, biting and snarling as Ianto and Jack struggled against one another, this coupling not like any they had ever had before, Jack overcome more than once as he blessed out, groaning as he came, Ianto wanting more even as his own spunk slid over Jack's stomach into the water and it was not until they were both laying spent and panting in the lapping water that Jack had a small thought in the back of his mind that Ianto had just used him somehow.</p><p>"Ianto? Did you just… did you use some of my life-force then?" Jack asked, Ianto's head rolling to look at him with surprise.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My Vortex energy or whatever. That thing in me that … the immortality. Did you… did you just glean some for your bubble or whatever it is?" Jack demanded now and saw a moment to late that he had completely taken this in the wrong context.</p><p>Ianto rose majestically for the water and started to walk away while pulling his pants up, the wet from him flowing back across the sand with each foot step like marbles bouncing along. Jack got out and ran after him while pulling his own pants up with that dropping of the gut when you know you really screwed the pooch.</p><p>"Ianto? I didn't mean … I mean … that was not an allegation. I just don't understand why it was so different, the whole …. Ianto! Come on. Stop walking for fucksake!"</p><p>Ianto spun to face him. His anger making the remaining moisture sizzle off him as steam.</p><p>"I. Would. Never. USE. You. How. Dare. You!" each word was accompanied by a step closer until they were nose to nose and the next part was whispered "I wanted something from you .. yes. I wanted comfort. To feel alive. But if you feel that way maybe I should remember my place. In the cellar with the other freaks!"</p><p>Jack reared back, now angry too "HEY! You know I hate that word. What the hell … what was that!"</p><p>Ianto kept walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day five 1.30pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ianto had left Jack behind, something that twisted his gut as he had a long walk back without that little spark of whatever Ianto had that made the journey a mere step. He got back to find Ianto missing.</p><p>Great.</p><p>Jack sighed and walked over to Owen who was sitting under some trees with a very subdued Tosh.</p><p>"Hey, did you see where Ianto went?" he asked as he knelt to their level.</p><p>"Orinoco and a few others went with him towards the spring" Owen pointed and frowned "He seemed angry still. I mean … Toshiko made an honest mistake. They aren't' going to ask us to leave, are they?"</p><p>"No. No, I was a prick. I sort of did my usual foot-in-mouth thing instead of thinking though my thoughts before spewing them out. I've hurt his feelings … big time" Jack slumped back onto the ground, staring up at the sky and he got to see a light show as the sky undulated, shimmered then seemed to explode in tiny sparks like fireworks up in the heavens then they became joined like a fishnet, then the parts joined, the world now covered in a golden bubble.</p><p>"Wow" Owen sighed as he stood, looking up at the sky with his own mouth open.</p><p>Then …. It was gone.</p><p>"That's it?" Owen asked someone walking past "Just like that… we are safe?"</p><p>"Just like that?" she replied angrily "Our royal blood has just been spilled and you simply assume it is all it took? He has had to sacrifice a part of himself … some of his life essence for this. We are not immortal, even if some may be! He will age from this. He gave time! Time! It is precious!"</p><p>Jack went to ask what she meant when Ianto appeared, walking slowly while supported by Orinoco and a woman who was weeping as she hugged Ianto around the waist, talking softly to him. She was saying "too much. Too much."</p><p>"Ianto?" Jack rushed to him, grabbing him and Ianto grunted with pain as if he had been beaten to a pulp.</p><p>"Careful. He is tender he needs time to heal from this" came a hiss from the woman "Comfort. Quiet."</p><p>"Jack" Ianto croaked "Let me go. I want to go to bed. I am so tired."</p><p>"What happened?" Owen demanded "What is this? What did you do?"</p><p>"That light display you saw… it was his spark" the woman pushed Owen gently away from Ianto "He had to … release himself from his vessel. It will cost us all. What he has had to do, for us. He must rest. He will age, about ten years before his reset settles."</p><p>Owen went to speak and looked at Orinoco who looked older as well, no longer a teenager, he was now in his mid- twenties.</p><p>"I gave what I could to help him" Orinoco explained sadly "He would only take a drop. We all gave what we could but … it was not enough. He had to give of himself. I fear, it may have been too much. For he would give his all for us. Like a good leader does."</p><p>Owen looked at the retreating figures and then turned to find Toshiko weeping silently behind him, her face in her hands as she saw the damage she had caused. It was only as he went to help her to their own home for some comfort that a thought occurred "So … where IS Gwen?"</p><p>"Gwen?" someone said with surprise "What? She is berry picking."</p><p>"No. Not with us, she is collecting pinecones"</p><p>"No. She went to the rock pools for some peddles for the gardens."</p><p>"No. Berries, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Oh fuck me!" Owen groaned "Gwen. What the fuck. Please don't tell me you did something in the middle of this mind-fuck."</p><p>Rhys agreed with Owen's plea and started searching for her, soon some others joining in and it was Rhiannon who stopped walking, turning to ask "So … did anyone check your house? She's not at home is she?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>They all shot to the house and Rhys slammed through the door into the kitchen where Gwen was standing at the stove, leaning over a pot humming. "Rhys! There ya are, I am … what's wrong pet?"</p><p>"I couldn't find you" he panted.</p><p>"Oh. I'm here silly. Look. Curry! They have tofu that can crumble and is just like mince. Well … sort of. Enough, it tastes alright here try a spoon" she lifted a serving spoon with a mouthful in it and frowned deeply. "Rhys?"</p><p>"I couldn't find you" he repeated as he stepped closer to her, reaching out "I love you Gwen. I do. I love the fucking bones of you. Please … please don't ever let me down, will you!"</p><p>"Of course not love" she said softly, her face softening as she cupped his face "I love the bones of you too … especially if you can find me some taco chips for this curry!"</p><p>"I might be able to do that" he smiled as he let their foreheads touch "For you."</p><p>She went back to the stove, still trying to understand why he had been so frantic.</p><p>Like he thought she might not be there?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jack's realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day five 2.30pm</p><p>Ianto was on the bed staring at the ceiling. The fan was slowly revolving above him and he had this irrational thought that it might slowly lower to crunch him into the mattress like a bug. He felt so heavy, his limbs were concrete and he knew he had given too much this time, had almost extinguished his eternal flame. He also knew that he would if he had to. To protect his people. This was his duty. He was their prince.</p><p>Jack was not there. He had stopped to talk to someone as Ianto had stumbled through the house to the bedroom and pulled the drapes closed, shutting out the outside world and the noise was slowly receding now as he closed more and more of himself off… like a shutdown. He hoped he could reboot, with time and some quite meditation he might be able to find some reserves to continue on until he could rebuild his strength. Not since T1 had he felt this level of pain. He had spent so much getting out, getting Lisa out only to find that a bigger mistake than listening to her in the first place. Yeah. Seems he has a habit of stepping in shit doesn't he?</p><p>The bed was cool, the sheets beneath him crisp and smooth but he seemed to feel every imperfection in the mattress like it was filled with rocks. He was crotchety and so damned tired. He just wanted Jack to lay beside him, gather him into his arms and let him listen to his heartbeat while he sought some calm in the chaos raging in his hed. But Jack had hesitated. Let go of his hand and turned to speak to someone. Mind you … Ianto was both saddened and relieved as he was unsure if Jack understood his need for quiet reflection with comfort thrown in …. Ianto was pondering how to explain to Jack what he needed and was starting to think Jack was not coming …. He was on the verge of tears but it was short-lived as Jack suddenly burst into the room.</p><p>"Right, I got rid of them. Orin is going to go do something about the drone parts. They are checking the…"</p><p>"Cariad" Ianto sighed softly "Shut up."</p><p>"Yes. Right, you want some…"</p><p>"JACK!" Ianto roared then flopped back with a groan of fatigue "Please. Shush. I want…."</p><p>"Some time to settle. I know. Look … how about I…"</p><p>Ianto growled. Low and deep, his eyes opening to glare at Jack and Jack hesitated as he wondered if he should retreat and give Ianto some space. But … on the other hand… he might need him there for support. Hand' he asked for that? Right? Comfort? He had fucked up majorly at the lake's shore and maybe…</p><p>"Stop thinking so loud" came a soft sigh from the bed "For the love of coffee. Please Jack. Hush. Just come comfort me please?"</p><p>"Right"</p><p>Ianto reached for Jack's pillow and pulled it over his head, removing him and all light. Jack accepted this with good grace, moving to the wardrobe and opening it to fetch another pillow, thinking maybe if he lay quietly on the bed with him, gave him some silent support … comfort. Maybe rub his back… the squeak of the hinges reminding him a beat to late how loud that was.</p><p>"Sorry Tiger" he whispered then reached for the pillow, turning to the bed "I will just get my boots off and…did you see my other socks? Did they get washed? I …"</p><p>POP</p><p>Jack stood in a state of shock as he looked around the clearing he was suddenly standing in, a white tiger sitting nearby licking the filling from a large family pie. His eyes twinkling as he looked at Jack with a knowing grin. Yes. Tigers can smile apparently.</p><p>"What…the…actual…."</p><p>.</p><p>…</p><p>.</p><p>Ianto groaned as he threw the pillow across the room, the last of his energy used to expel Jack from the house and now he felt remorseful for the temper tantrum. But damn … he would not shut the hell up and Ianto's head was splitting. Brain matter was oozing from his bloody hair follicles in his own mind … mush.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jack started the walk back towards the village, his pillow clasped in his hand with the Star Wars pillowcase looking ridiculous in the light of day … even if it was his favourite. He knew everyone was looking at him like he was either insane or really stupid and he knew half of them didn't' know why a grown arsed man was walking along with a Star Wars pillow in broad daylight while the other half knew full well why and were now pissed at him too.</p><p>He got to the house and hesitated, then stepped inside, toeing off his boots this time at the door and he crept into the bedroom where Ianto was curled in a ball on the bed. He painstakingly removed his other clothing until just the boxers and single remained then climbed slowly onto the bed moving until he was spooning the Welshman who didn't' resist this time.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Jack FINALLY got the idea and cleared his mind.</p><p>Ianto slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day five 3.50pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jack listened to Ianto's' breath as he slept, willing himself back to sleep but whatever had woken him seemed insistent so he carefully extracted himself from his sleeping lover and padded to the window to peek around the drapes and he saw something he could not explain.</p><p>"Carrrrrrid"</p><p>"Maurice is tapping on the window."</p><p>"Let 'im in"</p><p>Jack turned or stare at Ianto then shrugged, sliding the large window open and stepping back as the tiger slithered into the room and walked confidently to the bed, walking around the side to rub his face into Ianto's and Ianto grunted, flapping his hands weakly as the big cat "Fug orfff"</p><p>Maurice did it again, this time forcefully and Jack saw that he was trying to connect their foreheads, finally managing and Ianto sighed, giving in and letting the cat have his way. Then to Jacks' immense surprise the large creature leapt onto the bed and curled up around Ianto like a house cat with a favourite toy.</p><p>"Tiger….ah….not you Moe … Ianto?"</p><p>"Isssss Alrieeeeee. He jusssss loves me."</p><p>"OK. How about I go check on Tosh and stuff then? Give you some quiet time with Moe."</p><p>"Hmmmmmmmm"</p><p>Jack left the room and stood outside the door with his mind whirring. He seemed too jittery and wondered if he should have had a catnap … I mean a snooze… Jack was starting to find it amusing now as he left the house and started to walk along the path towards Toshiko and Owen's house but as he neared it he saw activity in the communications house so changed course for there.</p><p>People were placing things in boxes with force, all the tech was being packed away and Jack moved to the other room to find Toshiko rolling a rug over the place on the floor that Ianto had badly damaged with his wrath as someone else painted the newly reconstructed wall and outside hammering told him the outer wall was intact as well. The window was toast though.</p><p>"They are taking a window from one of the old cabins by the shore" she said as if hearing his thoughts there "It will slide in no trouble they say. Like this is no big thing. Like someone tantrums like the Hulk every other day."</p><p>"Well … it was quite impressive" Jack sighed.</p><p>"How is he?"</p><p>"Asleep with Moe. I think I am annoying him with my active mind, I can't settle so I left him to some silence. He seems to need calm, silent reflection and I keep pissing him off all over again." Jack grinned.</p><p>"Moe?"</p><p>"The white tiger. His name is Maurice." Jack clarified, now looking at the box of parts "Where is everything going?"</p><p>"They are putting everything in a big hole in the ground and burying it" Toshiko said forcefully "We had a little meeting while you to were gone. They decided that for the betterment of this place, we would stop reaching out beyond the bubble. Some of the stuff will be saved for another day but most of it … toast."</p><p>"A bit knee jerk" Jack sighed as he nodded knowing they were probably right. Someone else could tinker, someone else might actually make contact with a satellite passing overhead. Any beacon was a bad thing whether they intended it or not. They did not need rescue and could not rescue anyone else. Why torture themselves trying to find out is there are others out there? Ringing a dinner bell often brings dogs with the children.</p><p>"What are you thinking with that frown?" she asked, afraid that he was still angry with her, she knew many were.</p><p>"A saying my wife used to like to use when I was feuding with one of my neighbours back in the day. Elizabeth. Her name was Elizabeth. Beth for short. She had long black hair, a long neck and pert arse. Nice ample breasts and the smallest waist… I could lift her off her feet so easily. She gave me three delightful kids. Was such a kind, good woman. Forgiving. Maybe the biggest thing with me … forgiving. One day I was raging and tantruming as I stomped about because the neighbour had been in our apple orchard cutting down one of the trees again. I was going to call a town meeting to discuss this and she warned me, used her favourite phrase to reminding me that I was not exactly the golden boy in the town. "If you ring the dinner bell, you call the dogs with the children" she used to say. Sticking my head above the trench might get it blown off. She was right. They could have come and pointed out my own faults and the fact some trees were on the property line, the reason for the feud."</p><p>"What happened in the end?"</p><p>"I killed him" Jack shrugged, "I liked her saying but I was not a dog or a child. I was a wolf in the flock of sheep and I simply culled one. They never even suspected."</p><p>Tosh stared at him and then nodded, asking "What happened to her?"</p><p>"Influenza. Killed them all … I watched my entire family die out, my children … my lovely wife still so young and active suddenly felled. It was …. Horrible. One of the hardest graves I had to dig ws one large enough for her and out youngest child who ws the last to die. I buried them all together, Beth and little Eliza next to the two boys already gone. Darren and William." Jack stopped talking as the faces of his children flashed through his mind, a loss he still felt after a hundred years or more.</p><p>"I am sorry" Toshiko sighed "To always lose. No matter how hard you fight, in the end … we will all let you down by growing old and leaving you behind."</p><p>"Not all of us will" Orinoco said as he looked up from where he was painting the wall "Chimeron live longer than humans do. If my grandfather had truly bonded to Jack here …then … how long is a piece of string? One has never been immortal before but … who knows. One had never bonded to one before. We usually mate for life … so…."</p><p>Jack found a chair and settled to ponder that.</p><p>Did Ianto want to live forever?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day five 5.00pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day five 5.00pm</p><p>Ianto woke to the feeling of being squashed, just like his thoughts before going to sleep and he felt the huge paw that sprawled against his chest, the arm around him not Jack's and he smiled as he patted the limb "Moe. I need to pee."</p><p>The Tiger released him and he shot to the bathroom, returning to find the cat now sitting on the end of the bed with a calm expression on it's face.</p><p>"I know. You want to question the problems here. Right. So. I do not think Tosh gave away our position. It was a tenuous connection at best, they would only know someone was still out there in the wilds. They will be more diligent though. Sweeps and checks. Our plans to go ashore will need to wait a few more days now. To be safe. I know right now my biggest problem is my energy levels. I am almost depleted, I gave too much this time. I know I did but … there was no choice. There is too much at stake and … what. Why are you so pissed?"</p><p>"Because your brother is coming" someone said and Ianto turned to find Kerrianne in the doorway with a grimace on her face "Not only did you renew the bubble, you called him from his retreat."</p><p>"Oh no" Ianto sighed with obvious discomfort "Really? Shamus? Damn it all. I do not want that problem on top of everything else."</p><p>"I am sorry. He knows as well as you do that this nulls and voids the order. He can now return as it is a time of danger and we need ALL our collective strength here. He is needed. He must come back to the collective whether you like it or not" she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to rub the Tiger's head "Hey Moe. Look Ianto … I know what he did was foolish but you were both so young. He really thought he was doing the right thing for the people and … well … since you left he had changed. He has. He is more humble now, less of a dick. Honest."</p><p>Ianto sat as well, leaning against the tiger as he considered her words. Last time he and Shamus had spoken it had been harsh. At the grave of their father. Shamus had declared himself as the family head, pointing out that he was a true Chimeron given his green skin. Ianto was just a hybrid. It had hurt, the way his lip had curled back as he said the word Hybrid like it was a curse or some birth defect. They had argued and when Ianto had leaned in to whisper that he had Mama's blood in his veins unlike his brother and that was why he was pale instead of a prick Shamus had struck him, sending him back onto the freshly filled grave.</p><p>He had been everyone's favourite. Always.</p><p>Ianto had always been the 'pale weedy one' from the second wife and considered less for it. As he lay there on the grave of their father, his brother standing there gloating that he was the man of the house now with their grandmother standing to one side with a look if confusion at the sudden attack Ianto had felt something in him snap. He had risen and instead of attaching his brother back he had … flexed. For the first time he had shown that he was a Chimeron as he had roared at Shamus crouching low and letting it flow from his gut, the older boy had found himself flying back into a tree.</p><p>Ianto had shown himself. A momentary lapse but enough for everyone to finally see that he was indeed touched by the ancestors. Skin colour had nothing to do with inner strength and Shamus had been not only insulted but embarrassed.</p><p>Long had he scoffed at Ianto for what he was. A cuckoo that had been born and handed away. Not kept like him. Of course… he was not of the same mother. His mother had died in childbirth. Ianto's mother coming to visit some years later and Ianto was the product of this second bonding that as a small child Shamus saw as a betrayal to his mother.</p><p>No he was coming back.</p><p>The village had decided to separate the two young men as best they could, sending Shamus to the village on the mountain and it had hurt Ianto when his grandmother decided to go with her favorate grandchild, leaving Ianto behind to shoulder the blame and the responsibility of the people.</p><p>Now things were in flux, the world was spinning off its axis and Ianto would soon have a new threat to his calm.</p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>"He has changed. Since your grandmother had grown frail with age … he had started to realise that it is not all about him. Seriously Ianto, please. Give him a chance? She begged "Yeah?"</p><p>"Fuck" Ianto grunted, pulling on a fresh t-shirt as his hopes for more rest fled.</p><p>Now he was nervously going to pace what energy he had managed to recoup.</p><p>Waiting for the clash of brothers.</p><p>And his Grandmother who had greeted them on the shores only to retreat back to him again. Although she had seemed happy to see him the other day, she had not lingered in the village. She had fled once more and Ianto had noticed that slight.</p><p>Did she still feel he had overreacted?</p><p>Was Shamus stilt her golden child … well … green goblin as he used to call him was a child and tired of the stinging remarks about his lack of colour. Were they all returning? Or was this going to be some sort of display on Shamus' part?</p><p>Ianto wondered where Jack was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day five 6.00pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gwen left the house as the strange singing started and she found some people in the square, like they were a choir or something. Their voices were harmonised but the words didn't make sense.</p><p>Jack came to join her along with the rest of the team and Jack turned to Rhys "What is it?"</p><p>"A welcoming song. The queen is coming back and bringing those who have been living on the other side of the forest. On the mountain. It's a big thing, some have not set foot in the village in many years. They are providing comfort and welcome for those who were banished and are now breaking the truce by coming into the township with their queen. This is to show they are welcome and forgiven." Rhys explained.</p><p>"Ianto is not with them?" Gwen asked.</p><p>"Not bloody likely. His brother will be with them. He was banished after he attacked Ianto the day they buried their father. It was nasty. It was also the first time Ianto showed his Chimeron strength with a little retaliation that startled the elders. Shamus was banished as he could not accept that Ianto had the blessings of the spirits, not him. Ianto was equally hurt by those who did not believe what they saw, leading to his leaving with Lisa on the doomed mission the council asked of him. You are going to see some painful reunions and some awkward ones. Gwen love… you are going to see green people as most of them are almost pure blood and are proud of it. They did not choose to pale their skin with each renewal as we can … they chose to keep the original colour of our people and will flaunt it like it is a badge of honour. Another problem between the two villages. They believe paling ourselves to match the humans is some sort of … self-hatred or belittling of our kind."</p><p>"Great. So … there will be arguments, posturing and maybe bloodshed" Owen sighed "sounds like one of my family's reunions."</p><p>"Shamus is older than Ianto. Much older but … Ianto is stronger. We suspect his mother gave him something extra, she was not human either. Came from the stars as we did. We could never work it out but she was …. More. Ianto was born so intelligent and so scary. Giving him away was the only way the village would feel calm, he made everyone afraid. He was too different. After his foster parents died he returned. Seems he remembered, even as a newborn and as a nine year old was pretty pissed that he had been sent away. When I met him I was still a child, he as he is now. A man. Kind, loving and gentle yet … hurt. Always, he felt like he was not good enough. Her majesty chose to comfort Shamus, to take his side in the arguments at the graveside. Something that Ianto has not forgiven. As much as he loves her … he was badly cut from that. Of course, her majesty is now sorry she did that. She did not understand what was happening, only learning after the fact that Shamus had tried to take his father's crown from the grave. Tried to claim birthright when it was not that simple."</p><p>"Why not?" Gwen asked with interest.</p><p>"Because … it is not a matter if birthright for succession for the crown. It is a matter of strength. Ianto had never flexed before, never. Shamus did not know he had ANY drop of Chimeron in him until that day and boy oh boy did he show his colours. Shamus was humiliated but still clinging to that crown. Ianto was hurt, humiliated when his grandmother scolded him openly for 'attacking' shamus and he withdrew. She didn't see the fight, did not see Ianto's show. He left the island and went to an outpost for many years, then came the chance to stop the madness. He left with a small group hoping to halt the advancement of technology that seemed to be taking over the world. He was mocked for that as well. Well … look who is sorry now. He was right. Lisa died trying to stop it, he almost died. .. how many did… so many have paid the price of us not listening to him. Had we listened, acted as one we might have managed to quash it before it got the strength to fight back. We were stupid. Scoffed like shamus had. Now … there is shame once more as Ianto has had to flex. The only real thing to ponder here is how will the dynamics settle? Who will sit in the chair? I know Ianto does not want it, the queen needs someone to take it and Shamus is far too eager."</p><p>"Time is a great healer" Jack said after a while "Perhaps … perhaps with time comes perspective? Maybe they will be more level headed now?"</p><p>"Jack. Does Ianto EVER change his mind? Ever back down? Nope. This is going to be a clash" Rhys sighed "But an overdue one."</p><p>He just hoped the island would still be standing after it was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day five 8.00pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"You weren't at tea"</p><p>Ianto looked over at Jack and rose from beside the garden he had been poking in "I was not hungry."</p><p>"Still mad at me?"'</p><p>"Jack … I was never mad at you. I was annoyed, sure. But not mad. I asked for comfort and silence. My head was splitting and the continued noise and movement irritated me to a point where I could have set you on fire" Ianto explained "Migraine times a hundred. The pain is… hard to describe. I gave too much, I … and now Shamus thinks he can wander back home and lord it over everyone. Now he knows he has a captive audience he will be insufferable."</p><p>"So tell him to fuck off" Jack frowned.</p><p>"Sure. Works like a charm. You don't know him. He is a master manipulator. When my adoptive parents died and I finally made my way back …. as kids, he made it his life's work to cause me harm. If it was not physical attacks it was lies. Each time it led to him everyone would carry on then forgive him because he would put on the water works and turn it around to being my fault somehow. Gods, one day he shoved me out of nowhere, I fell hard and broke my leg. I was in agony and he left me there. Finally, I dragged myself to where someone found me and I was in a bad way. You know what he said? He said I did it to myself and it was just a bruise, I was lying just so I could frame him for it." Ianto gave a weird snorting laugh "And the loyalists believed him. Called me a liar and tried to make me walk on it. Scolded me for lying and carrying on."</p><p>Jack gaped, unable to comprehend someone being so cruel to their own blood.</p><p>"He is not coming to save the day, to comfort the tired and sorrowful … no. He knows I am here and he is coming to see what he can do to me. The jealously is so strong in him it oozes from him. Of course, my only comeback I ever had as a pup was to ask if he was jealous, he looked a little green."</p><p>"OK. I can see you are getting annoyed with this conversation. How about we let it go for now, change the subject. Yes?"</p><p>"Please" Ianto sighed.</p><p>"Why am I telling people intimate things? I spewed all about my wife and kids that died … things I never told anyone. I spilled like a lovelorn teenager gushing about some teen idol crush. It was… I mean… I was almost in tears thinking of my children that I hadn't even thought of in decades. What is happening?"</p><p>Ianto looked at him for a moment then shrugged "It's the water. She … cleanses you. In so doing, she does not just take away your sins… she also takes away the lies. The fakery. You are left with the truth. Sometimes if you are swallowing it down for a long time, it bobs up to the surface. Like a body. You were venting."</p><p>"So… Gwen…."</p><p>"Yeah. Rhys is being very patient with her but I know he is resisting the urge cleave her skull if she talks about their lack of children one more time. Of course… he does not know she has fallen yet. Just. Two days if that." Ianto snorted.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yeah" Ianto smiled, then looked sad for a moment, looking away. Jack then had a strange thought and frowned.</p><p>"Ianto? Orin said you mate for life. So … if Rhiannon is your daughter…."</p><p>"No. not …." Sigh. Ianto rubbed his neck and stared into space for a moment then whispered softly "It was not like that. Rhiannon is not bio. She was an orphan and I fed her the jelly."</p><p>"Jelly."</p><p>"Royal jelly. It can turn a man to a Chimeron. All my children were waifs and strays. Adopted. I have none that were of me. I really do mate for life." Ianto grimaced "If ever that can happen. Like anyone would want me"</p><p>Jack frowned as he watched Ianto's hand move along his jacket lapel.</p><p>"you now … I can have kids" Jack suddenly had a thought as to why Ianto didn't want to talk about it "If you want one. I can … get pregnant ya know."</p><p>Ianto stared at him. "What?"</p><p>"Boeshanninan men are able to have children. We are both. Like …hermaphrodite. I have a womb. I can have children. If my mate is able to seed me" Jack shrugged and watched Ianto stall out with wide eyes.</p><p>"Wait. If?"</p><p>"Well. He would have to love me. Bond with me and be mine forever. Then I would ovulate."</p><p>"Is there a chance of that?" Ianto whispered.</p><p>"That you could spend eternity with me? Such a sullen madman as I am?"</p><p>"What is another mad man, I've been with one before and believe me Cariad … I prefer your coat to his any day."</p><p>"Oh wow. Really?" Jack laughed softly, reaching for Ianto "I do love you Ianto. I do."</p><p>"Oh Cariad. It might be the biggest mistake of your life accepting me. I am not at all conventional. I may disappoint you."</p><p>"Ianto. Gods" Jack stroked Ianto's face "My lovely man. That thought? That fear? Is the ONLY mistake here right now."</p><p>Ianto sighed and let his head fall against Jack's as he hoped like hell that Jack was speaking the truth. But he was, right? She had done her job and taken his ability to lie. Right?</p><p>Jack might really love him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day five 9.30 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was late by their standards. Well … as of the last few days they seemed to want bed after dusk and it was kind of nice to have this little routine appearing.</p><p>The delegation was coming, Jack saw the first runners explode from the bushes to call that the Queen is coming. Jack was not surprised to find his lover hastily retreating from the square to stand over in amongst the horses in the corral. After considering things he nonchalantly walked over and leaned against the corral and watched as they entered the square.</p><p>The Queen was walking, spritely and energised as she had been the other day, the one following was not what Jack expected. OK. He knew he would be green but… he looked like …who was it … the dude after the Smurfs … Gargamel. Yeah, him. Jack watched him slink along and knew instantly that this was the brother.</p><p>Jack felt that creepy slimy feeling in his hair like you do when you see or hear something disgusting. No wonder other people were moving to one side like he was contagious. Jack glanced over and saw Kerrianne moving as well, her dislike clear on her face.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Transference. They don't want to share their life-force with him, even as they politely touched the queen. Like they sometimes touched Ianto, brushing their hands against him in passing. He had never thought about it, seen it so often but now he was seeing the opposite effect as the slime ball walked, his arms wide and his hands almost seeking contact.</p><p>Hmmmmm.</p><p>Jack watched the man slink towards him and then brush against his arm in passing, stall out and slowly turn to stare at Jack like he was some sort of apparition. Jack smiled and looked back at him calmly.</p><p>"You…. You do not bow?" Shamus demanded as he stepped in close and openly sniffed the air.</p><p>"Not to you" Jack replied with his calm smile still in place. "There is only one man I will ever bow to and it is not you."</p><p>"When you speak to me you refer to me as your highness" Shamus sniffed, turning as the Queen grew close enough ot hear the interaction and she opened her mouth to speak but Jack was already there.</p><p>"Then you shall refer to me as the Great Shamoo!" Jack pushed off from the fence and added "And I don't like my subjects to bow. They need to kneel. Yes. The day you take a knee and call me the Great Shamoo … that day I will bow in return Shamus."</p><p>Jack then walked away as the Queen started to laugh softly, her grandson spluttering as he looked around for some support only to find everyone evaporating like Jack just had.</p><p>Ianto stood watching from the shadows as his Grandmother shook her head and slowly headed for the royal chambers where Shamus had no quarters, his own house next door. Once he was sure his brother had gone, Ianto stepped out and walked slowly towards his own home, checking back to make sure that he was not being followed.</p><p>He entered the house to find Jack waiting, his face full of amusement "did you see?"</p><p>"Yes, Great Shamoo, I did" Ianto laughed, "You silly man."</p><p>"For you … I would be the insignificant Shamoo but … Great Shamoo sounds so much better" Jack leaned in and pouted gaining a kiss. "So … am I forgiven? Tiger?"</p><p>"Maybe… maybe" Ianto sighed, letting his head fall against Jack's shoulder "Maybe tomorrow. Tonight I just don't want to think about anything. OK?"</p><p>"OK." Jack knew he deserved that, could only hope to do better and vowed as he settled into the bed next to his …mate…. That he would do better tomorrow.</p><p>He knew he had to do better, this was not a friends with benefits kinda deal. This was a … forever thing.</p><p>Definitely.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>So ends this one. Thanks for reading so far and lets' hope the next day is not going to be too much drama. Or if there is any .. it's Ianto slamming Shamus' head into a cow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>